Breaker:New World
by rexroy101
Summary: Shi-Woon has always had recurring dreams of some strange world, filled with ninjas and fighting and magic. The images have plagued his dreams since he was little, but, lately, they have started to feel more like memories. Why are so many violent things so familiar to this sophmore?
1. A New World

Thanks to Ezeakel for the plot of this fiction.

And, as needed on this site, general disclaimer of the characters.

* * *

 _He looked across a plain of stunted grass. Sand dunes had erupted in places, leaving small hills covered in spiky grey grass. The wind blew hot off of the desert, and it rustled up the sand, shoving it into his eyes and mouth. A part of him knew that the sand should be more controlled, not so chaotic._

 _There were many things wrong about the world right now. It was too quiet, only the whistle of wind and the crackle of sand disturbed the silence. It should be filled with people, filled with conversation, shouts, yells, tears, anything but this oppressive silence. The world looked dim, too. Like all the color had been taken out, turned off, toned down. Grey overpowered the scene, making the grass look dead, making the sky look black, making the sand look like white hills against shadowed trees. Even the full moon in the night sky seemed to be turned on low, the amount of light sent off was barely a flicker. But the worst wrong was the giant beast that was plopped in the middle of the desert._

 _It was enormous. It scaled into the sky like a mountain. A mountain made of wood and stone. Those ten tails would have looked like pillars, blocking out the moon in some spiritual sense. It would have looked like a building, some temple, if the beast stopped thrashing around._

 _He thought he could see the eye from here. The cyclopic monstrosity that sat in the middle of the beast's face over its gaping maw. He wondered if he could see the color from here. The grey and purple, still bright in the dimness, the rings, spinning in concert with each other, lulling the world into silence._

 _He knew he would have to seal it into himself. He knew that it was the only way to make it mortal, to trap the chakra that was brushing up the wind and making the trees sway. It was only when he had it trapped within himself would it release its grip on the world._

 _And then he would have to die._

 _It was the only way to get rid of the creature for certain. He wasn't sure if he would be able to kill himself, or if he would bank on the hope that someone under the jutsu would be able to break free enough to kill him before he started to lose control._

 _He closed his eyes as another gust of sand whipped up and into his face. It was as chaotic as his thoughts, as turbulent as his feelings. He wanted to do what was right, protect those who had never protected him. But he also wanted to live. He wanted to go home, talk to the family that he created from scratch. He wanted to live his life._

 _He took a breath._

Shi-Woon opened his eyes. He lay in his small room, the sun painting patterns through the shades and across his face. He sat up slowly, his mind still on the dream that lingered at the edge of his conscious. He had that dream since he was 9 years old, and he could never figure out the deeper questions to it.

Where was he? Why was he fighting this monster? What does the beast want? What happened to the world? Why does _he_ have to do it?

Every time, Shi-Woon can only think that he needs to take on the beast and kill himself. It left him feeling annoyed, on edge, uncomfortable, lonely…. sad.

Shi-Woon groaned as he slowly crawled from his bed and started to get ready for school. Usually, whenever he had that dream, the rest of the day would be a mess of calamity. He would lose things, or forget homework, or get water splashed on him by a bus. In middle school it would predict when he would get beat up by his neighborhood bullies. But now that had became so often that Shi-Woon would probably be better off believing that these dreams predicted when he _wouldn't_ be attacked.

Shi-Woon pulled his baggy school uniform on with another sigh, before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a hardboiled egg from the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of water. He needed to leave for school early today, and he didn't have time for a big breakfast. He sat at the empty table, the sunlight streaming through a window in the hallway barely illuminating the dingy kitchen.

The sophomore in highschool ate in silence, his mind muggy and slow. He didn't want to go to school today. He didn't want to anything, really. It all felt like too much effort. And yet he wanted something to fill the silence around him. He wanted to be moving and active. He wanted to _want_ to do something.

Shi-Woon finished off the egg, and stood to leave, placing the halfway empty glass of water in the sink. His mother would wash it when she woke up for work.

Shi-Woon glanced at the note and money on the table, the money for his lunch. He grabbed the money, ignoring the note. It was always the same. Same message, same apology, same reminder. Shi-Woon was tired of communicating with his only family through a piece of paper forgotten on a kitchen table.

Shi-Woon's hand crumpled the bills together, a small shake beginning to appear. Uncoordinated, Shi-Woon pulled out his wallet, stuffing the bills inside. There was about 20000 won *.

It wouldn't be enough.

He walked slowly towards the front door, his steps slow, even as his hands started to shake harder. Maybe… maybe he would be there early enough.

His high school was a few blocks from his apartment. He needed to take the 175 bus to get there. His mother had wanted to move to this neighborhood, she had thought that it would be a good placement for Shi-Woon, with a good high school and middle school nearby and a safe neighborhood. Shi-Woon always had to grit his teeth when his mother bragged about her decision. If she only listened to what he told her. If only she had time to listen…

Shi-Woon blinked into the garish half dimmed light of the street. The buildings blocked the sun from reaching the street, giving the place a cold and damp feeling. Shi-Woon slouched down the steps of his apartment building, feeling groggy and drained. Like he did every day.

He stumbled his way to the bus stop, stepping onto the early bus, and hoping that he had planned it right.

* * *

He had planned to get there early so that he could hide in the classroom.

The fist hit his stomach, making him cough on his breath.

He had thought that they wouldn't come until much later.

Hands shoved him up against rough concrete, holding his collar in place.

He didn't think about the fact that now he had an hour of undivided attention with the nightmare of his high school.

"What are you lookin' at, dweeb?!" Spittle flicked across Shi-Woon's face, making him flinch into the unforgiving wall. He tried to look somewhere else, away from his tormentor, but the only other things he could look at were the other bullies that ranged behind the high-schooler. He couldn't get away from the boy in front of him and he wouldn't be able to escape if he did.

"What. You just gonna stand there, idiot?" A hand grabbed at his hair, shoving his face into cold, dry concrete.

There were four boys in total, standing and watching as Shi-Woon was kicked around. Some leaned against walls or stood slouched in the back alley that went behind their school. They all looked similar to each other, the nonchalant way that they stood, the looks of mild amusement as the watched someone smaller and younger get beaten up in front of them. It left a coldness in the twists of their lips and a darkness at the back of their eyes. But there was one boy who was different from the rest.

Chang-Ho was like the leader of the group. He sprawled out with more confidence. He walked with more aggression. Even his looks made him stick out from the group. His bald head was stark compared to his counterparts' short black hair.

They treated him like they saw him. They spread out along the alley, but they all seemed to be connected to him, to have some awareness of his placement. It was like a cape made of people. They were a part of the entity of Chang-Ho. He told them what to do, who to go after, what to take.

And unlike the other boys, when Shi-Woon looked into Chang-Ho's eyes, all he saw… was hatred.

It glimmered in his irises, like a frozen fire. It was deep and dark, it reminded Shi-Woon of – _red with swirling black. Unmeasurable hatred that had been slowly cultivated over years. –_ a deep lake. The center unreachable, and black at its center.

A deep, cold lake.

Shi-Woon's knees collapsed as he was shoved to the floor.

"Oh, come on, you wimp! Stand up!" The teenager yelled.

Shi-Woon stumbled to his feet, keeping his eyes down, afraid that if he looked up it would be seen as defiance.

"Remember the 60,000 won for tomorrow! Got it?"

Hands grasped at his shirt again, threatening violence, but the school bell rung out, signaling the end of Shi-Woon's torment.

The junior in front of Shi-Woon glanced away from him, distracted. The call of society broke through his violent haze. The shove he gave Shi-Woon as he turned to go was gentle in comparison, even if it still drove the breath from Shi-Woon's body as he hit the concrete wall once more.

Shi-Woon glanced up to watch the group wander away, all of them returning to some sort of "normality" as the bell called them to their first class. Chang-Ho's dark eyes pinned Shi-Woon in place as he stared at the sophmore from the corner of his eye. Unlike the rest, he seemed to wear his normality like a wolf wears sheepskin, his nature never truly changed, just covered. The eyes flicked away at last, turning back to the rest of the group.

As the group walked away, the rising sun pressed their retreating shadows into the pavement, none of them reaching Shi-Woon's feet, leaving him stranded. The lonliness set in once more.

Shi-Woon didn't know why he was the one who was chosen. Why he was the one who was left alone to fend for himself. It just happened. Slowly, over time, he was isolated, left alone, rejected. Elementary to middle school, middle school to high school. He was the one on the fringes of the school, never quite being able to create that stable place for himself. And when he reached middle school, when the students started to separate themselves, find closed off pods, filter out to there separate personalities, Shi-Woon found who else lived on the fringe of the school. Those who weren't rejected, but rejected others. Those who weren't a part of the groups, because they were above the groups. And as he saw them, they saw him.

It was horrid to feel this outright hate directed at him. He just – _felt small. Like a child. He was alone, without anyone to hold his hand. He was crying, trying to gain some sympathy from the watching crowd. But they looked on in utter disgust. He just wanted them to like him! He just –_ wanted to feel like he belonged.

Shi-Woon bit back a sniffle, a rising sob. He reached up to touch his face.

"Wooh! I'm sure glad that's over, that was quite the bad atmosphere!" A cheery voice rang from above him.

Shi-Woon jumped, glancing up at the six foot wall.

A man crouched on the edge, a flashy, purple shirt pulled open to show a silver chained necklace hanging freely. Aviator glasses covered his eyes, their mirror reflection, shimmering in the sun. He held a cigarette carelessly and his smile was wide and wicked.

Shi-Woon stumbled from the wall, some small part of pride pulling his back straight, trying to hide his pain and fear.

"This is Koo Ryong highschool, right?"

Shi-Woon tried not to stumble as he craned his neck (and stomach) to look up at the stranger. A small nod bobbled Shi-Woon's head, even as shame and confusion wracked his brain.

The man jumped down from the wall like he stepped off of a curb. The movement was so graceful looking to Shi-Woon, and a part of him felt nostalgic at the elegance.

The stranger pulled off his glasses slowly as he glanced around the small back corner of the school. "Good thing I'm not too late!" A sardonic twinge followed the upbeat words, as the strange man glanced at his watch.

He looked like a model, or a host of some kind. His hair was pulled back from his face, showing off clever eyes over a small nose. His slim cheekbones gave him a softer look, but the muscles that strained the shirt, more than made up for any femininity in his face. He looked surprisingly handsome.

The quick eyes caught Shi-Woon's bemused stare, and a quick closed eyed smile was shot at the sophomore. "Don't worry, I'm not a suspicious person!" A hand was waved in Shi-Woon's direction as if it would remove any doubt from the boy's mind.

"But I do have to go to the school office, so I'll be off."

The man took two steps away from the baffled teen before glancing back over at the boy. "You got pretty beat up there. You weren't going to fight back at all?"

The question shocked Shi-Woon, and he could only open his mouth in stunned silence.

The man plowed on. "I guess that's because you're a coward." The matter of fact tone was offset by the man's mocking eyes and grin. "I guess you'll just have to think of that as your destiny, or maybe you'll become like Buddha." The man's hands clapped in front of his body, imitating a monk. The eyes stayed locked on Shi-Woon, darkening in distaste. The smirk tightened at the corners of his mouth as if he tasted something bitter.

There was a beat before the man shrugged and turned away, sending a wave over his shoulder.

Shi-Woon stood stunned in the back alley. Those eyes had been cold. Cold like a lake.

Shi-Woon grit his teeth as he glared at the floor, his hands fisting over his stomach and crushing the front of his shirt. The anguish was physical in a way that Shi-Woon hadn't felt since – _he was sitting on a swing, watching the rest of the children go home with their families. Watching them have their happy lives, with their happy parents. He-_ walked home to an empty house. For the fifth time in a week.

Shi-Woon shook off the feelings as another warning bell rang. He stumbled off to his homeroom not realizing that events had been set in motion, and his dreams were going to become a part of his reality.

* * *

*20000 won= about 20 US dollars

**60000 won= about 50 US dollars

Thank you for reading the first chapter of this new story. I have never written anything like this, with an interrupting side monologue. I always liked the type of set up, but I was never confident in writing that way. I hope you think my effort is okay, but I would love any and all feedback. I will answer all questions in the next update.

I would also like to thank Ezeakel once more. Most of what I am writing was heavily influenced by Eazekel's idea and plot planning. I couldn't have done this without them!

I am hoping to update every other week on Wednesday. However... I have never stuck to a writing schedule very well. I tend to move through bursts of passion. I will attempt my best, and will try to stick to any sort of schedule.


	2. Fight in your Blood

Next installment...

* * *

He shoved hard at the heavy doors, stepping into the bright sunlight that scorched his skin at the same time it muted the colors around him. Other students streamed past, filling the steps of the school, flowing around his slow gait. The day had dragged just like it always did. The classroom seemed to pull an hour into three and the breaks caused a tightness in his chest even as he sat still and alone in the classroom.

It had been bad enough trying to drag himself through the long school day, but he also kept running into Sae-Hee. Sae-Hee had been a girl who lived in his neighborhood when he was a child. His mother and her mother had been good friends, so Shi-Woon had been left in her slightly older care for most of his elementary school life. She had been like a caring older sister, but as she had entered high school a rift formed between them. Now, Shi-Woon was trying to stop her from noticing his pathetic lifestyle. He rarely saw her around school, and when he did, he kept it brief.

But today it felt like he was running into her every time he stepped outside his classroom. Worse yet, there was this look of worry on her face that made Shi-Woon nervous. It seemed like she was going to try to talk to him more.

He couldn't allow that. Chang-Ho was unpredictable and if the boy saw Sae-Hee talking to Shi-Woon, Shi-Woon didn't know what would happen. Shi-Woon just hoped that she would stay out of trouble and away from him.

Another weird encounter of the day was that the man that he had met behind the school was actually a new substitute teacher. Mr. Chun-Woo Han was taking over his English class for Ms. Kim, since she was on pregnancy leave. At first, Shi-Woon had been intimidated by the sheer presence that seemed to fill the room by their new teacher. But then just as soon as the gravity of his appearance covered the room, it had blown away like a puff of smoke, leaving behind a man who didn't care about seeming authoritative, keeping control of the class, or even teaching. Shi-Woon's classmates had easily pegged the man for being an easy teacher, and had joked and talked while the man stood at the front of the room doing his best to sound like the most boring teacher around as he literally droned through a text that had been assigned to the class.

Though Shi-Woon thought that he should be relaxed, now that he realized that this stranger was just a new teacher, something about him caused Shi-Woon to feel uneasy.

Shi-Woon trudged out the gate, seeing a few boys in his school uniform leaning in the shade. He didn't dare turn his head, in case they were who he thought they were, but just the glimpse, the idea of who they could be was enough to make him want to run. Shi-Woon wanted to run from the place, get to a safe location, get to his home and lock the dangerous outside away.

But he was too tired to do that. He was too tired to put in so much energy, even if it could have saved his life.

Shi-Woon continued to plod along the emptying sidewalk, his backpack seemed to weigh him down. The sun seemed to add to the weight, the heat settling into his shirt, pooling into the leather of his shoes, and the pull of his slacks. It was an oppressive, cloying heat.

Shi-Woon hated it.

He hated how it caused his chest to be sticky. He hated how his backpack pulled at his shoulders. He hated how his feet burned with each small step he took. He hated how uncomfortable he was, like he would never feel right in his own skin again. The feeling grew and festered in his chest, as he trudged his way past dirty convenience stores and vapid shopping malls. As he scowled past parks filled with screaming children, and over congested crosswalks where no one could find their own personal space.

It grew and was suppressed, in equal measure until he thought he was going to pop. Until he saw the door his small apartment complex. Then the feeling evaporated from his chest as a cold yearning shoved its way into the vacant spot.

She should be home still. Today was her day off. They were going to have dinner together. And then…

Shi-Woon's heart fluttered as he opened the door, stepping into the complex and making his way to his home. It increased with each step until it seemed to be hammering as he opened the door. Maybe… maybe this time…

He opened the door and entered into the cool hallway. The light from the kitchen poured in and hope flickered to life.

She stood by the counter leaning against it, her fingers curled around a mug of hot coffee.

She glanced up as he entered the room. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail, her glasses perched on her nose. Her teal scrubs glowed ominously in the overhead light.

The hope died in that green glow.

"Oh, you're home. How was school?" She turned, placing her empty mug in the sink.

Shi-Woon shrugged listlessly, standing in the doorway, watching as his mother moved around the small room.

"It looks like I'm being called in again. I think it's going to be another late one." She continued, walking to her room to grab her jacket. Shi-woon followed after her like some puppy. He stood in the doorway of her room, watching her search to and fro for her jacket. "I left you some money for dinner. There should be about 30,000 won on the table. Be careful when you go out tonight. I've heard that there has been an increase in muggings lately,"

"Mom," Shi-Woon broke through her chatter, making her look up from where she was grabbing her coat off the floor. "Mom," He repeated gathering up his courage. "I want to switch schools."

His mother sighed to herself, shaking her head in a bit of disbelief and annoyance.

"Shi-Woon, I don't have time for this…" She walked past him and out of the room. Shi-Woon followed behind as she entered the kitchen and moved towards the hallway and the door. "Look, we'll talk about this later,"

Shi-Woon watched as she walked out the door, leaving him in the freezing kitchen, alone.

'Later.' That's what she had said yesterday. And the week before that.

Shi-Woon picked up the money left on the table, carefully inserting it into his wallet. With this and his money for lunch tomorrow, he should be able to get the 60,000 won.

He sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out his homework. The nice thing about not having any friends was that at least he never got behind on any of his homework.

* * *

Shi-Woon stared at the rows of ramen that covered the shelves at his local convenience store. It was rather comforting that the flavors never changed, that he could always have the same meal when he was feeling so tired. And ramen tended to be cheap. So cheap that he could get 4 meals out of 10,000 won. It might even last him 'til the weekend.

Shi-Woon grabbed a miso ramen, having a craving for something salty. He glanced longingly at a couple of Chupa Chups but reminded himself that he didn't have the money for even a small luxury.

The high schooler paid and took his meal outside, sloughing along and passed a small alleyway.

Hearing a clang from his left, he glanced down the narrow area, seeing with interest that Mr. Chun-Woo was standing by the wall of the alleyway. Surrounded by several large and dangerous looking men.

Shi-Woon backed up on instinct, feeling the threat of violence that pumped off of the group of adults. Hiding himself around a corner, he glanced around cautiously, trying to see if anyone had noticed his passing. But the men seemed pretty focused on Shi-Woon's new teacher, and Chun-Woo seeded pretty focused on the three men who looked like they were ready to seriously injure him.

"We'll tell you one more time! You either pay up or pay with blood! You owe the club 75000 won, and we are not going away empty handed!" A tall but thin man barked at Chun-Woo as he stood before a bear of a man who seemed to be the local "enforcer". There was a third scrawnier man, but the scar that crossed his neck showed that he was far from a pushover.

Chun-Woo leaned back against the wall, as if he was standing next to a bar, waiting for a date. The smirk that curled his lips didn't help with his air of impudence.

"Come on, guys!" Chun-Woo spread his hands as if he were a magician setting up a trick. "They kept giving me drinks. How was I supposed to know that they needed to be paid for?" Chun-Wo shot them a disarming grin. "I just thought they liked me!"

The man with the giant shoulders muscled forward, glaring down at the younger man. "It's a host club. Everyone knows that you pay for your drinks."

"Pay the man, asshole or we'll make it so that you never go into a host club again," the short man snarled his glower pulled his scar taut against his face.

"I don't have any money," Shun-Woo shrugged, but a calculated look flicked into his eyes. "And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you losers."

Shi-Woon gaped at the scene. Should he do something? This was about to become a crime, right? Maybe he should…

Shi-Woon grabbed his phone from his pocket, fumbling to get the screen unlocked.

"That's it!" The taller man barked, crossing his arms to watch the show. "Jun, give this idiot some incentive."

Shi-Woon clicked on his phone app, trying to force his fumbling fingers to dial the police emergency number.

"Oi, Oi." Chun-Woo rubbed the back of his head as the large man ambled forward. " You don't want to get into this." He warned, casually.

Jun swung his arm. Shi-Woon grimaced at the strength behind the attack and shut his eyes tightly. He knew how much a punch like that hurt, and he didn't want to see what it would do to his new teacher.

There was a low grunt and then a sharp yell. Shi-Woon opened an eye to see the damage.

Jun was holding his head, staggered against the opposite wall. The other two men had stepped back in shock, both of their eyes locked on Chun-Woo. Chun-Woo stood still relaxed, his hands tucked into his back pockets.

" I told you. You don't want to get-"

The scrawny man lunged forward cutting Chun-Woo off with a wild swing.

Chun-Woo dipped and twisted, like a serpent, his head ducking under the arm, and his leg pulling up to nail the smaller man in the stomach. Chun-Woo stepped away, hands still in his pockets, as the scarred man tried not to vomit.

Shi-Woon heard a harsh beep as his phone started recording.

"You little-!" The bear recovered, reaching out to grab onto the asshole who had just punched him.

He grabbed air.

It was like there was an after image, a mirage of Chun-Woo standing in place before the enforcer. And now there were two people. – _There should be more. He was able to do more.-_ One who was getting mauled by Jun, and another who stood calmly behind the large man.

Shi-Woon felt his hands start to tremble, and his vision started to swim. He watched without breathing, as Chun-Woo slowly took his arms out of his pockets as Jun spun to face him, confusion written on the poor man's face.

-" _Don't be so hasty, I didn't say ''start" yet."-_

"My turn."

It was 60 seconds of total power. It felt like it was over before Shi-Woon could breathe. It was over before Shi-woon could breathe. He could only stand there in awe and an aching craving, as his new substitute teacher took his world apart.

It ended with Chun-Woo standing still among three motionless bodies, slowly inspecting his jacket. When Chun-Woo turned towards the exit of the alley, Shi-Woon stumbled back and walked away briskly, barely thinking of where he was going.

He walked with purpose, something he had learned the hard way in middle school. He crossed streets and avoided collisisons storming up the stairs to his apartment and entering into its sanctuary.

He couldn't think, see, hear, feel. He just moved. Moved through the kitchen, down the hallway, - _down a dark cavern-_ and into his small bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

With his back to the only entrance, Shi-Woon took a breath. He stumbled to the bed, dropping the forgotten bag of ramen to the floor. Falling into a - _stiff board of a-_ bed

He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling, unseeing.

He couldn't think. There were no thoughts in his clouded mind. Only visceral reactions and a humming anticipation.

Shi-Woon pulled his phone up to his face, staring at the single movie that was saved to his file. He slowly sat up, his eyes locked on his screen.

Shi-Woon slowly pressed the video tab, watching with rapt attention as Chun-Woo fought against those three men. His eyes followed the smooth kicks, watched as Chun-Woo used a wall to twist over one of the man's punches to kick another to the ground. _–It was called the Lion's barrage.-_ It brought back this… feeling. Like a dream or déjà vu.— _"Don't you want to know what real power is like?"-_ Like Shi-Woon knew what that power felt like, knew how that flexibility that kick, that strike would stretch his muscles or force his body to flex _.—"Oh man! I almost had that!-_

Shi-Woon's eyes went out of focus as he tried to chase down where that feeling came from. Where that memory was hidden away.

 _Black eyes. Or green eyes. Piercing. Or were they pleading. Shifting red. Purple. Incredible pain. Loneliness. A shock of silver. Black crossing red. Stars and moons and yin and yang_. _A beast. Made out of multiple beasts. And wind. Lightening. …Fire._

It felt like that dream in the desert. Was it a dream? How could he have a dream about something he'd never seen? Something he could never even imagine? And yet. It felt familiar. Like a daily occurrence. Unremarkable. Ordinary.

There was a sudden silence as the video ended. Shi-Woon stared at his phone screen, the screen cap of the video had Chun-Woo frozen in mid-kick, the speed blowing his jacket back from his body, tightening around his shaped torso. His hair was pulled back from his face allowing Shi-Woon to see the bloodthirsty grin that was stretched there. His eyes were obscured but Shi-Woon knew how they would shine. _-How they would be filled with superiority and greed. A greed for domination.-_

The video played again at a tap of a finger, restarting from the beginning. The light from the phone lit up Shi-Woon's eyes in the dark bedroom.

* * *

Shi-Woon stumbled his way into his class, almost arriving late. He had overslept his alarm, but the dark smudges under his eyes showed that he hadn't gotten much sleep, even with the extra hour his body had leeched. He had been up 'til pre-dawn watching the video he had saved on his phone. He had only gone to bed when his phone had shut off as its power was drained. Shi-Woon had plugged it in before laying in complete darkness, thinking about what he had seen until his memories turned into a dream.

The brunette didn't even notice the uncertain glances of his peers as he slid into his seat. The glare of Chang-Ho felt natural, and Shi-Woon could only blink back in a sleep-deprived daze.

He felt weird. Not only did he feel like a weight was slowly crushing his brain, but he felt like everything was so much louder. The colors were brighter, the noises sharper, and he _felt_ more. He felt more energy. More anger at the bus driver who always tried to miss his stop. More happiness at the brush of sun against his skin. More… everything.

The ringing of the starting bell was biting, shocking Shi-Woon into focus.

- _"Good morning class. Today we'll be learning…"-_

Shi-Woon looked to the front of the room, but there was no one there. He glanced around for the voice. Who had said that? It had sounded so… kind.

The door at the front of the room screeched open as Mr. Wooseong stomped into the classroom. His balding head was covered in sweat like it was most days, and his usually smiling mouth was pulled into a scowl. The class perked up. It was rare that Mr. Wooseong was ever upset about anything.

"Yesterday, I was informed that one of my students was being bullied." The teacher sneered, his eyes locking on Shi-Woon.

Shi-Woon felt his stomach flip at the look. Such anger, _-and disgust, what did he ever do to—_ deserve that?

"Shi-Woon, I don't like when other teachers get involved with my class. If you have a problem speak up and say it like a man."

Shi-Woon curled inwards. Who told him!?

"Come on, just stand up and say who you're having a problem with!" Mr. Wooseong yelled out, irritation in his stance and in his voice.

Shi-Woon grit his teeth. If he said anything Chang-Ho would gut him. Couldn't this idiot understand that?

"If you don't say anything you're just going to remain weak!"

He wasn't weak! He was going through hell!

"It wasn't my fault that you didn't come forward with your problems. How could I know there was an issue unless you said something!"

He was drowning in hell, and apparently it was also his fault for being there!

"You're a loser!"

He wasn't a loser.

- _Deadlast!—_

Mr. Wooseong moved towards Shi-Woon's seat. "If you don't say anything now you are going to remain the loser that you always were!"

"Whatever old man! Why should I care what you say anyways. You're not better than me!" Shi-Woon snapped back, pointing at Mr. Wooseong with an imposing finger.

He froze, unable to believe what had just came out of his mouth.

He met Mr. Wooseong's flabbergasted look with one of his own.

Wooseong's eyes began to narrow.

* * *

Oh look... more foreshadowing...

*Chupa-Chups are a type of lollipop. One of the Breaker covers had Shi-Woon holding a gattling gun and sucking on a lollipop. It's one of my favorite pictures. He really looks good as a 1920s gangster…

BOOM! I've finished it! Someone praise me!

"Good job…"

Why thank you!

"But… you're a day late."

…No I'm not. I said, _around_ Wednesday. That means Tuesdays and Thursdays count… So there.

"…right…"

Either way, thanks for reading. Hope to see you again in two weeks!


	3. Jump for Our Sake

I'm very sorry that this is late. I was convinced that yesterday was Tuesday and I seriously thought today was Wednesday until noon. It was a very weird experience. I had this all typed up and ready to be posted, but I was very confused. I'm sorry.

Before I start, I would also like to say that I don't know much about Korean schools, so most of this will be Americanized. (Since I'm pretty sure children don't get sent to the Principal's office in Asian countries.) I will just be writing what I know. Thank you for your understanding.

Also, to any Jewish readers, Happy Hanukkah!

* * *

The school office was empty save for Shi-Woon sitting on worn out leather couch. Shi-Woon stared at his hands feeling divorced from his body. He hadn't even meant to move that morning! His body just… reacted. His mouth opened and his voice sounded, but it was like he was being controlled.

Well not really controlled, more like his body was reflexively moving. Following some routine that Shi-Woon definitely did not remember being there.

Before Shi-Woon could have another introspection on his feelings, the door to the Principal's office opened with a click and a balding man took a small step out of the room, his small eyes leveled on Shi-Woon. There was a prolonged silence as the principal sized Shi-Woon up. Then with a tip of his head he beckoned the boy inside.

Shi-Woon jumped to his feet, feeling nervous and awkward. He stepped past the open door and into the office.

There was a modest desk facing the door with a comfortable looking couch and two sitting chairs placed in front of it. The office didn't seem particularly grand, it didn't have large expensive rugs or ornate vases, but all of the furniture looked like it was good quality and relatively new.

Shi-Woon shuffled near one of the chairs in the room, not sure if he should sit down or wait for the Principal to sit. Or stay standing. Or blurt out apologies or-

"Sit down, Shi-Woon," the Principal instructed, sitting himself on the couch across and pulling open a manila folder. Shi-Woon all but collapsed into the opposing chair, glad to have something to do.

"I was told by Mr. Wooseong that you had talked back during class." The Principal glanced up from his notes. "That doesn't seem like something you would do."

Shi-Woon let out a sigh, relieved to know he wasn't going crazy. Cause it really wasn't something he would do. There must be something wrong with him today. Shi-Woon made it to a point to not stick out. To follow the rules. To all but disappear. But in that one moment in the classroom, he had wanted everyone to - _notice him. Look at him. Acknowledge that he existed!_

Shi-Woon shook his head as a craving he never had before filled his stomach.

"So you agree." The Principal nodded along. "Well this is the first time that you have been sent to my office, and I see that you are very apologetic for your actions." Shi-Woon glanced up at the man for the first time since entering the office. "But, this is a major indiscretion. We take respect to our teachers very seriously."

Shi-Woon glanced at his shoes again feeling… surprisingly very little guilt. He actually felt a lot more contempt that anything. _People who treated others as lesser didn't deserve his respect._

But it was better to keep his head down then allow the principal to realize that he was not nearly as apologetic as they had both first assumed.

"I demand a three paged apology letter addressed to Mr. Wooseong by the start of tomorrow. This will not be late. Do I make myself clear?"

Shi-Woon was glad his head was bowed towards the floor. The principal wouldn't notice the way his teeth clicked shut. It had almost happened again! He almost spoke without thinking! He was a moment away from yelling back some blistering insult at the principal. The man that he should never get on the wrong side of.

"I asked if I made myself clear." The principal tutted, a hint of iron starting to snake through his voice.

Shi-Woon nodded at the ground and forced himself to get as much control over his body as possible. All his muscles started to tense.

"Good." Came the sickeningly pleased reply.

Shi-Woon pulled a sharp breath in through his nose before carefully opening his mouth. "Sir, I'm not feeling very well. May I go to the infirmary?" Shi-Woon grit his teeth after he forced the question out, afraid that something else would try to slip through.

There was a put upon sigh as the Principal rubbed a hand on his head. "Well, I guess you might as well. Morning classes will be ending soon and lunch should begin in a few minutes.

Shi-Woon jumped from the chair, giving a bow of gratitude towards the Principal before stiffly walking towards the door. He made sure he gave the principal one final bow before he exited the room, closing the door sharply behind him.

His body almost shook with how much he was trying to stop himself from moving. His whole body was trying to rebel against him. Trying to jump and fidget and twist. His nails bit into the meat of his palm as he clenched his hand into a tighter fist. He had never felt so much unrest before.

Shi-Woon hugged his body to himself, trying to stop the shaking.

Could it have been the late night? Was that what was causing his mind to hum indistinctly? Was it the adrenaline from standing up in class? All the attention he gained?

Shi-Woon left the small office, heading towards the infirmary. He needed to get this under control. And it would be best if he did that alone.

Shi-Woon turned the corner and froze as he saw Chun-Woo standing in the hallway. Practically cornering Shi-Woon's history teacher Ms. Yoon-Ji Bae.

Chun-Woo would be a bad person to meet up with, especially when Shi-Woon felt like he might just say something. That his mouth might move without letting his brain know what was going on first.

Shi-Woon stepped back, planning on finding an alternate route to the infirmary, when he found himself studying the pair. He looked at the way Chun-Woo lazily draped his arm around her shoulder. He was saying something that must have been some sort of pick up line, what with the way he was watching her chest. He saw Ms. Yoon-Ji drop her chin and glance up beneath her lashes at the older man, a suggestive smile working its way onto her face. He saw the slow smarmy grin Chun-Woo returned as he leaned forward, trapping her against a near by wall.

'He's a pervert,' Shi-Woon thought, exasperated. 'Of course he's a pervert. They always are." Shi-Woon wasn't quite sure who _they_ were, but they were always like this. Whether they were flirting with teachers in hallways, - _or peeking into bathhouses or reading dirty books in public-,_ all great men could not avoid having some major sexual hang-ups.

Shi-Woon couldn't help but snort at the thought. 'Maybe all good men need a good women?'

Shi-Woon's eyes wandered back up to the two teachers' faces, both of who were now staring at him in surprise.

Shi-Woon started and did an about face, passing a vending machine with a couple of quick steps.

"Hey, kid, slow down," Shi-Woon heard the words yelled after him. He hesitated for a moment, thinking about whether he should stop, and that was why he was stopped. A heavy hand on his shoulder pressed against his shoulder. "Hey, Buddha kid, where are you going so quickly?" Came a rather ominous question.

Shi-Woon twitched at the nick-name. The sophomore turned around to look up into the tan face of his new substitute teacher.

Chun-Woo smirked knowingly "It's a good thing it was you who caught us, huh. Since you and I have a good understanding." Shi-Woon gave him a quizzical look. Chun-Woo shrugged casually, "You wouldn't want to spend the day with those "friends" of yours right?" Shi-Woon felt a cold rush at the thought. "I thought not. And I don't want to give you partner assignments in class. So you didn't see anything in that hallway, right?" Chun-Woo grinned as he threatened the sophomore.

"No." Shi-Woon responded dutifully.

Chun-Woo patted his head like an old grandma patting a dog. "Good, good,"

"But I did see what you did last night."

Chun-Woo froze. "What?" He looked genuinely confused. "Last night?"

"The fight." Shi-Woon almost smacked himself as his mouth continued to move against his will.

Chun-Woo hesitated before he burst into laughter. Shi-Woon felt annoyance clutter in as he watched the man pretend to laugh himself to death. "Fight? What fight? I don't get into fights. Do I look like someone who would get into fights?"

As Chun-Woo continued to bluster. Shi-Woon pulled out his phone and found the video file he needed. The yells and strikes of flesh against flesh and flesh against concrete filled the hallway.

The small sophomore watches as the older teacher's eyes slowly widened and his face began to pale. His mouth hung open as he looked at the small device in Shi-Woon's hand. "Well that's…" He pointed at the phone. "That's me?" he asked weakly.

Shi-Woon nodded, holding the phone farther forward so that Chun-Woo could clearly see himself leaping over grown men's heads and kicking down men twice his size.

The substitute teacher stared at the camera in shock and a hint of respect. But then a calculated glint flickered in his eye. It was the only warning Shi-Woon had of a lethal strike towards his phone. And it was all his mind needed to move his arm a few inches lower to avoid losing everything.

There was a beat of silence as Shi-Woon and Chin-Woo stared at the intact phone in shock.

"Wha-" Chun-Woo started to say but was cut off as Shi-Woon screamed and dropped his phone.

"What just happened?!" Shi-Woon yelped, his eyes bouncing between Chun-Woo and his phone laying on the ground. "Did you see that?"

Chun–Woo stared at the kid, his face slowly turning intense. "How did you do that?"

Shi-Woon shrugged with his whole body, hands flickering in front of him, "I don't know! My hand just moved!"

Chun-Woo scrutinized the kid once more. "Murim-in?" he muttered to himself then looked at the pale shaken look on Shi-Woon's face and made a dismissive shake of his head. "You must have great self-preservation instincts." He announced.

Shi-Woon barely heard the compliment, his eyes still glancing frantically between his hand and the phone on the ground.

"That was pretty impressive." Chun-Woo continued, watching the bafflement on the teen's face. "But, I'm still going to have to destroy that." Chun-Woo motioned down at the cell phone lying on the floor.

The anxiety of his body moving on it's own was doused as a torrent of fear flashed through Shi-Woon's body. "Don't! You can't!" Shi-Woon stepped forward as if he were going to try to take the larger man on. "I need it!"

Chun-Woo looked at the sophomore confused and a little dismissive. "Need it? What are you going to do with it?" Chun-Woo drew back, looking shocked and guarded. "Are you going to blackmail me?"

Shi-Woon shook his head. "No! I just- I just need to have it!" Shi-Woon begged. "When I watch it I feel… It makes me feel…" Shi-Woon tried to find some words that would get his desire across.

"Uh… look kid," Chun-Woo started looking uncomfortable. "I don't really go for guys and I'm not into that type of-"

"No! It's not like that," Shi-Woon snapped back, too annoyed to feel properly embarrassed. "I just feel like I found something I lost! Like some part of me is whole again, awake after sleeping for too long. That video gives me-"

Shi-Woon stepped forward and heard a snap.

Chun-Woo looked down. "Ah… it broke."

* * *

Shi-Woon stared from where he had collapsed on a stair staring into space. He felt heavy. The destruction of his phone had been a heavier hit then he had thought it would.

After he had broke his own phone, the bell for lunch had broken up the uncomfortable atmosphere that was growing between Shi-Woon and Chun-Woon. Chun-Woon had just wandered away as other students started to gather in the halls, but Shi-Woon felt like he was frozen in place. He had finally been freed when someone bumped into his shoulder a little too hard for an accident.

Shi-Woon stood up and walked out the door. He had given up on the rest of the day. He hadn't eaten lunch and had skipped all the afternoon classes in an abandoned classroom in F wing. He had stayed there until all of the extra-curricular activities had ended. He was just now wandering off the school campus, feeling that uncomfortable feeling of not caring. The same one he had every day since middle school.

Except now it was worse. Yesterday he hadn't cared about life, but he had always been in this apathetic mood. It was the best way to not get hurt by this world.

But now, now he knew what it felt like to actually feel like he belonged to something. What it felt like to understand someone without even speaking about it. And then to have that same gloom drop over him, to lose his one way out of his misery. It was devastating.

Shi-Woon wanted that back so badly.

He wandered down to a park, sitting on a bench without much thought of what to do next. His mom would probably be pissed that he broke his phone. She might make a good salary, but that didn't mean that they could waste money on extra expenses. And that had been the only way they had kept in communication with each other. She would definitely notice if he didn't have it with him tonight.

Should he try to buy a new one? Maybe then it wouldn't matter that his old one was gone.

He still had that 60000 won that he was supposed to give to Chang-Ho.

A shiver wracked up Shi-Woon's spine at the thought. He had avoided Chang-Ho today. Tomorrow would be so much worse. Especially if he didn't have any money to give him.

Shi-Woon stared at the wallet.

If he could defend himself, he wouldn't have to worry about these stupid things.

The thought hit his stomach hard, like a rock dropping into him.

If he could defend himself. If he could fight. If he learned martial arts. If he learned _Chun-Woo's_ martial arts! Then, then he wouldn't have to worry about Chang-Ho. If he learned from Chun-Woo he would see that movement every day! If he learned from Chun-Woo then he wouldn't… be alone.

Shi-Woon curled in on himself.

It didn't matter. There was no way he would be able to speak to Chun-Woo again. The man would probably avoid him in the school, and the probability of him seeing Chun-Woo just walking by was improbable.

Shi-Woon looked up.

Chun-Woo wandered down the street, his hands in his pockets, sunglasses hanging from his collar. Their eyes met for a moment.

And then Chun-Woo pulled a face and turned around, walking in the other direction.

Shi-Woon jumped to his feet, running after the substitute teacher. "Wait, please, wait!" Shi-Woon couldn't stop himself. He didn't _want_ to stop himself. "Teach me how to fight like that!" Shi-Woon froze as the words poured out of his mouth. God, he wished he stopped himself. Now his inner dreams were smooshed against the side walk

Chun-Woo turned to stare at the sophmore. "Uh… no. Why would I ever want to do that?"

Shi-Woon paused at the flat denial. "Because…" Shi-Woon's mind raced. Yeah, he didn't want to actually say it, but now that he had, he really needed this to happen. "I'll pay you!" Shi-Woon shoved out his wallet, still slightly plump from the 60000 won tucked inside.

Chun-Woo stared at the wallet, disinterested. "How much is that 60000? I couldn't do anything with that much money. And don't you need that money to buy yourself a new phone. You know, cause your other one is broken."

Shi-Woon jumped on the new conversation "Because you broke my phone! You need to compensate me for that!"

Chun-Woo didn't look impressed. "If I remember correctly, you broke your own phone."

Shi-Woon tried to switch tacts. "If you don't I'll tell everyone about you and Ms. Yoon- Ji!"

Now Chun-Woo started to look amused. "You're gonna try to black mail me?" Chun-Wo snickered. "And plus, no one would believe you anyway."

Shi-Woon stared at his dream, the one that he actually believed in, start to get further and further out of reach. If he didn't do something, if he didn't say something, he would lose the one chance he had to get this.

"I'll post that video of you on the internet."

Chun-Woo's face froze in that weird way again. Like he was being doused with cold water that was dripping down his back.

"I destroyed the phone, you don't have that video anymore." Chun-Woo argued, looking a little anxious.

"I copied it onto my computer," Shi-Woon lied. "If you don't take me on as your student, I'll go home and post it on the internet."

Chun-Woo froze again, his eyes flickering like he was thinking up plans. But each one seemed to be discarded, even the ones that seemed to focus on Shi-Woon with just a little too much fury.

Shi-Woon tried to cover up his uncertainty with a reminder of how much he could ruin the older man's life. "Well if you don't want that video to be everywhere on the internet tonight, let me become your student."

Chun-Woo stared at him. He reached up and scratched at his hair, his face unhappy, but resigned.

"You want me to teach you?"

"Yes! Please! You _have_ to!" Shi-Woon winced at the poor choice of wording as Chun-Woo's face twitched in displeasure.

"Okay, fine," He let out a huge sigh, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll teach you. But-" Chun-Woo paused, "I have to know that you will be able to be a good pupil."

Shi-Woon stared at the older man in confusion.

Chun-Woo nodded to himself and then turned to walk off. He motioned Shi-Woon to follow him.

As Shi-Woon stumbled and skipped in a light jog, trying to keep up with Chun-Woo's long steps, Chun-Woo motioned with his hands. "Look. There are certain criteria you have to meet to be my pupil, you understand that, right?"

Shi-Woon tried to nod his head as he kept pace. They crossed a street and started to walk up a small incline.

"A good pupil will have to trust their master if they want to be able to learn martial arts. In turn, the master has to be able to trust that the pupil will follow his lead on everything." A tingle of unease crept into Shi-Woon's head at the word "everything", but Chun-Woo plowed ahead not giving the boy time to think. "So how can I trust that you will trust me to trust you?"

Shi-Woon blinked at the tounge twister. "Wha-"

"I mean how can I trust you to be a trusted student who will trust me?" They made it to the middle of a major bridge that crossed a river that bisected the city.

Shi-Woon blinked again. "I'll do what you tell me to?" Shi-Woon guessed.

Chun-Woo seemed to think it over. "You'll do what I tell you to?"

"Yeah." Shi-Woon shrugged, it made sense. If he was going to have a teacher, he would have to listen to what that teacher told him to do.

Chun-Woo nodded along, his eyes staring out over the river, his eyes dark. "In that case…"

He turned to look Shi-Woon over. It was a slow thing, a careful consideration. And then, he pointed out over the river, his eyes pinning Shi-Woon in place.

"Jump."

Shi-Woon stared at Chun-Woo aghast. Jump? Shi-Woon turned his head to stare at the small partition that separated the bridge from the 40 foot drop into the river. That? He was supposed to jump from there?

"I can't trust a pupil who won't do everything I tell them to do. I won't be able to trust you to do as you're told. If you are really certain about wanting to learn from me, jump off the bridge."

Shi-Woon felt himself pull back from the wall, his mind warring with itself. There was this implicit trust towards Chun-Woo. It was seated deeply within him to trust this crazy man with dark eyes. Something that told Shi-Woon that no matter what happened, Chun-Woo wouldn't let him die.

But there was another part of him that told him he wasn't stupid, and only stupid people listen to teachers who bullied them into jumping off a bridge, even if there was water below it.

"What. Are you not gonna do it?" Chun-Woo asked, unsurprised, "Well then I guess I can't train you." Chun-Woo spun around wandering off the bridge, his hands tugging at his back pockets as he lazily strolled away.

Shi-Woon watched him leave in a panic. He couldn't lose this again! He needed that weird feeling of belonging. He needed to be part of something. He didn't think he could survive without it anymore. He didn't think he could go back to how he was before.

Shi-Woon turned the glare at the bridge railing. He straightened his back and marched over. He clumsily clambered over, the metal railing tugging at his clothes and digging into his stomach. His rubber sneakers slipped on the narrow ledge causing Shi-Woon's stomach to flip and squirrel up to his pounding heart. Turning around so that he was facing the open air had to be the hardest thing he has ever done. His knees quivered under him as his hands gripped onto the rail on either side of him. There was no blood in either his fingers or his knuckles.

Shi-Woon stared out at the view, feeling like he couldn't breath. There were two white concrete slabs on either side of the river stopping the tall buildings built there from being corroded by water. The river glittered brightly as the lights of cars and buildings flooded the dark water. The river itself continued out, winding it's way through the city, seeming to end at a turn miles ahead.

Shi-Woon's eyes turned downwards and suddenly he was lookingdown at the drop right beneath his toes, The drop seemed to twist and turn as he looked at it. The ledge felt like it was drawing back and send him sliding down to his very imminent death. The wind tried to pull him away from his protective barrier.

Shi-Woon felt every insane thought leave him. He finally, clearly saw what an idiot he was. He could die if he let go right now. He could actually die.

Shi-Woon yanked his eyes away from his feet. Trying to break the terrifying if not hypnotic way the world moved when he looked downwards.

Trying to see if Chun-Woo was watching or if he had any wise words to stop Shi-Woon from continuing through with this plan, Shi-Woon jerked his head to the right.

But two other people got in his line of sight. - _They were standing right next to him staring out, eyes focused ahead._

 _A hot wind blew against their faces. The harsh glow of the desert sun illuminated their skin. They were so quiet he could hear the leaves rustle and the sand move._

 _The man closest to him looked like he was made of marble. His skin was pale even in this hot desert. His hair was striking in contrast. Dark black styled away from his face. Shi-Woon knew that emotion rarely moved those features. The only place to see through to his thoughts were in his eyes. His eyes were a mismatch of red and black with a cold murderous determination hidden there._

 _The second person was a beautiful woman. Her skin looked like porcelain, her eyes emeralds and her hair was a pure pink sapphire. It fluttered around her face like feathers. But she stood like a mountain. Her feet were planted steadily. Her back was straight, pulling her into confidence. Her balled fists and furrowed brow belied her anxiety, but her eyes were just as determined as her counterpart, if even more fierce._

 _Shi-Woon turned to stare at the foe ahead of them. He took in the gigantic beast from his dreams._

 _The body was like it always was like bark growing on stone. The tails were disquietingly still, pointing up towards the starry sky above. It's face was almost human, a balding mummy with an unhinging jaw._

 _It was frightening._

 _But this was what he was born to do.-_

Shi-Woon lowered his arms to his side.

 _-He was here to fight this beast and protect his people.-_

Shi-Woon stared at his enemy

 _-His comrades were at his side ready to work together once more.-_

Shi-Woon took a breath. - _Felt his teammates tense. Then-_ jumped.

There was no power in that jump. He was falling short. His feet were swinging out in front of him.

 _The monster against dark blue sky_ faded and the dark grey of a city sky took over Shi-Woon's sight as his body hit cold concrete. The force drove the air from his lungs and he gasped in freezing water.

His body thrashed at the cold liquid trying to move somewhere in some direction. But he was in too deep. It didn't matter how much energy he expended, he wasn't going anywhere.

Shi-Woon shut his eyes to the cold darkness.

And opened them to more darkness. But this was different. This darkness wasn't empty. There was something there with him.

He didn't try to move. He knew it was pointless. This darkness was heavy. He didn't try to speak. He knew it was pointless. There was no noise here. He didn't try to see what it was. He knew it was pointless. This darkness was its own.

"I was expecting you later. Much later."

The voice sounded disappointed.

"But this is a fortuitous event. For, I am afraid, I.." There was a sheepish silence. "I made a small mistake."

Shi-Woon wanted to shift his feet, or yawn or say something, but he could only stand still and silent.

"When I brought you to this universe I had planned that the creature that was with you would disappear into the infinite. I thought that without a vessel it would turn into energy, give itself to a star or a cyclone. But I should have known better. That power is tied to you, isn't it? That power will not leave your side. So when I reincarnated you into this new world, the creature came too. The power… came too."

The darkness shifted about, like someone puttering around an office.

"It has been causing a large amount of chaos in that universe. So I implore you.

Naruto Uzumaki. You must save this world."

* * *

So we are in agreement that this is late. As an apology, I left in extra. I was thinking of cutting it when he starts talking to Chun-Woo, but I decided that you guys deserved this extra bit.

I hope you enjoyed that, and yes, yes that is plot you are noticing at the end there. I have finally reached plot.


	4. I'm sorry (not sorry)

Author's note:

Hey, everyone! I bet a lot of you are coming on expecting another chapter, but well… I don't have one. I decided to take a break for the Christmas weekend, it was a rather busy one this year, and didn't leave me time to complete my chapter for this week.

Good news, I am definitely not dropping this story, it was really only this week, since it was a holiday week. I will be back to my two week schedule in two weeks.I'm sorry for not updating today, especially when things were just getting exciting and stuff, but I couldn't make the deadline.

Bad news, sorry, I only have a dinky farsical thing for you guys today.

I hope that your holidays were good ones, and I will see you in two weeks. Enjoy a small diversion from my usually depressing story telling.

* * *

Chang-Ho was squatted behind the gym, fiddling with a stolen cigarette as he watched his small gang of other boys chatter amongst themselves. It wasn't easy being in charge of a group like this. It actually took a lot of patience and energy. You had to break up disagreements, and make sure that everyone felt part of the group in some way. If they didn't have a place in the group, they would try to make their own, and that usually ended with disastrous results.

Chang-Ho ran a hand over the small hairs on the back of his head. Right now, they were getting bored. Chang-Ho needed to come up with some sort of activity to keep them occupied. Boys could be so destructive when left to their own devices. He didn't want that force turning on him by accident.

Right when he was trying to decide between stealing from a nearby convenience store and terrorizing girls as they walked home alone, Shi Woon walked around the corner of the building.

Chang-Ho couldn't help the grin that broke across his face. The perfect distraction.

"Kim," He nodded towards the small sophomore who was now staring at them from the middle of the alleyway. "Look what we got here."

Chang-Ho watched on as the taller senior of the group, slowly stood up. Excitement raced through the group as Kim marched closer to Shi-Woon.

Kim grabbed the younger one by the lapel, shaking him as he pulled the sophomore closer. "Well lookie who we have here!"

Shi-Woon grabbed onto the grasping arm, either to stop himself from being shaken or to get his own hold on the other man. But then a soft gasp came out of the young boy, and he looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. "Why?" Shi-Woon blurted out, his big brown doe-like eyes staring into Kim's soul. "Why do you do stuff like this? Why do you hurt people for fun?"

Chang-Ho froze in place. 'What.'

Silenced reigned in the small alleyway, as Shi-Woon continued to stare up at the senior, sparkles appearing around him like butterflies.

Chang-ho looked over to Kim, waiting for the man to punch the kids lights out. But the man instead snatched his hand back before turning and punching the wall.

"It's because of what happened." Kim stage whispered. He turned back, eyes sharp but lost in an abyss of thought. "When I was a kid, I saw my big brother, the man I always admired, always looked up to, be beaten down by some highschoolers. My brother could never lift his head high again. I decided I would never turn out like that." Kim turned suddenly, staring off into the setting sun, striking quite the figure. "That's why I decided that I would become one of those highschoolers."

Chang-Ho stared at the senior in vapid amazement. That was the reason? That was a really… shitty reason. It didn't even make sense.

Chang-Ho glanced around to see if he was the only one seeing this. The rest of his posse looked just as confused as he was. He could see Po mouthing 'What the fuck'. It was Po that decided to step forward and stop… whatever was happening here.

"Kim. You don't have an older brother," the bucktoothed boy reminded the other delinquent.

Shi-Woon turned towards Po, in a flash. "Don't say that to him Po! What could you possibly know?! What could you possibly know about having family like that?"

Chang-Ho was ready for Po to snap back, or to finally punch this little fucker. But instead, Po burst into tears.

"It's my sister!" He bawled out, his voice starting to take on a weird twang. "She's blind! She's the only family I have! And the only way I can pay for her surgery is if I win this tournament!" The boy continued to ball, his Jersey accent taking over in full at the end.

"Hey!" Chang-Ho yelled, standing up and pointing accusingly. "That's from YuGiOh! What the hell, man?"

Shi-Woon swept by the crying man, looking at Chang-Ho with eyes of stone. Chocolatey stone. And he was still crying majestically.

You will never understand unless you join me in my fight, Chang-Ho!" And then, before Chang-Ho could really put any of this bullshit together, Shi-Woon fucking punched him in the face.

It wasn't a really hard punch, it barely made Chang-Ho's head turn by the force. But with that one punch, Chang-Ho understood.

He understood how the abusive household that he had lived up until now had shaped him into the person he was. He understood that the lonlineses that he felt in Kindergarten had made it hard for him to socialize. That all those times that he acted out in Grade school, he was just trying to get his parent's attention. And when kicking his playmates, and half-heartedly stealing their lunches didn't work, Chang-Ho turned to harder and more devious crimes. He understood how he become cold and bitter when all he really wanted… was a friend.

He turned back to the brunette in front of him, truly seeing what Shi-Woon had been offering him when he fucking punched him in the face. He was offering him a hand. He was offering him comradeship with the force of his knuckles. This boy, was asking to be his friend.

"Shi-Woon," Chang-Ho breathed out, in awe of the power of friendship.

The bald headed person reached out, grabbing Shi-Woon's… face? Wait what. Hold up guys.

"Is this what it's like to be loved?" Chang-Ho asked in wonder.

Um… this just took a weird turn. I don't know what's happening. I had thought it would-

"No, this is called… a bromance."

-be funny if Shi-Woon suddenly had Naruto's "Talk-no-jutsu" bullshit-

"So we're not queerbaiting?"

-and like everyone suddenly liked him after he beat them up, like in-

"Shhhh… Just let it happen."

other anime's Blue Exorcist and stuff like that. Which I mean-

"…I kinda ran out of things to say in these interludes."

-I am totally for! I love those animes! They're hilarious and great and-

"Just say nothing. She's almost done… I think."

-stuff, it's just that it's kinda really funny. But I did not mean for it to go this way… I'm very sorry.

Shi-Woon and Chang-Ho wait patiently as the author finishes up her rambling.

Oh… right. Um this scene…

"We will be friends til the end of our days!" Chang-Ho shouted out suddenly.

"Chang-Ho!" Shi-Woon chirped.

No, like seriously he just chirped. What the hell. Guys this isn't-

"Together we'll be unstoppable!"

…True. But like I had a few-

"Together forever!"

"Gaaaaaaay," the author shouted out hopelessly, trying to regain control of this story.

But it was too late. The two boys held hands as they proudly walked out into the sunset, off to make this new universe a lot… weirder.

* * *

… yes, you may leave me my compliments in the comments. You are very welcome for that side quest.


	5. The Beginning of a Journey

Don't worry everyone! I am still working on this story. It's just you can't have a Naruto fic without a few fillers… lol

And on to the actual story…

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki. You must save this world."

The sentence settled into the silence like a too large animal pushing its way into a too small space. It was weighty and suffocating. Shi-Woon felt the uncomfortable press of questions and confusion but still couldn't move, couldn't open his mouth, to penetrate the oppressive quiet. The silence lasted on and Shi-Woon wasn't sure what was expected.

That name… that name fit like an old sweater. It felt comfortable, and something that he owned, but it was loose around the edges, like he couldn't fill it to its brim. Not the way he was now.

He stood in that dark and silent place in a passage of time that felt like hours and seconds, depending on how someone tilted their head.

"No."

The answer was short and simple, and it took Shi-Woon a few moments to realize that it was his mouth that had moved. His voice that had spoken.

The silence settled back into place ruffling its feathers in surprise. It seemed to think the response over, mull out its options.

"I… was not expecting that," It responded honestly. "But, why?"

Shi-Woon's body settled back on its heels, hands shoving into his pockets.

"You said that this would be my second chance. Said that since I went through so much shit in my first life that you guys, whoever you are, decided that I would get a rerun. A reincarnation into something better." Shiwoon let out a caustic laugh. "You gave me a really sucky second chance, you know. A "better life"? A "new world to explore"? More like more of the same! You know what I got? My father died. Again. When I was four. I barely got to know him. My mom works all the time, so I barely get to see her, and I'm alone most of the time, because this idiot's a stupid loser! How is this any better than where I was last time? At least in that world I had a team! At least in that world I had people I could rely on! This? This is worse! What gives, man?"

Shi-Woon's arms motioned out into the emptiness that wasn't empty, the gesture lost in the darkness.

"It was… unexpected." Came a put upon replay. "The child had been set for a simple life. There were no indications that it would be unpleasant."

A snort. "That's one word for it."

"What's done is done. I cannot move your soul to a new vessel. The wait for growth would be too long. The Jyuubi has already caused too much commotion as it is. And moving you to a full grown vessel is out of the question. It would be too much stress on the psyche."

"Thanks, asshole. You told me all the ways you can't help me. Do you have anything useful?" Shi-Woon felt his eyes roll as his hand went to clean out his ear.

"…I forgot how annoyingly belligerent you were." Shi-Woon felt the other spirit in his body purposefully ignore the comment. "We do not get involved with human's affairs," the entity stated, irritated.

"Not get involved?" Naruto parroted back, "Is that what you call this reincarnation bullshit you gave me? Not getting involved?"

"As I explained before, you were a special case."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto blew a raspberry. "Whatever, you old geezer."

"Can't you have some modicum of respect!" The voice snapped back. "This isn't a normal case, and we are doing what we can with what we got! And as for something useful!" There was a breath as the voice quieted back down, finding it's calm once more. "That man you were with. He is connected to the energy being that came with you. Somehow, if you follow his lead, you will come into contact with the chakra."

"Great…" Naruto groaned, sarcastically. "Well at least this guy is cool, unlike the pervy sage."

The entity hummed in disinterest. "The beast must be captured once more. Taking the chakra within your body will be sufficient to stopping the beast from doing harming the world around it."

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, "I know."

The darkness started to deepen and slacken, like a pulsing light. A tug started at the back of Shi-Woon's neck, a tingle, a movement. It pushed the cold out of Shi-Woon, drawing him back into something warm.

"Do not worry about your host," the darkness whispered as Shi-Woon was pulled away. "Humans do not remember these talks. To them, it is always just a dream."

* * *

Shi-Woon opened his eyes to a white ceiling. It was shockingly bright compared to the darkness that Shi-Woon had been in. It made his vision blur into streaks as his eyes fought to close against the garish light. Shi-Woon twisted his head to the right so he wasn't getting such a direct assault.

"So you survived, huh," A gruff growl hissed from his right.

Shi-Woon blinked back the tears and tried to find the source of that voice.

Chun-Woon sat in a small metal chair. His colorful attire was even brighter in the stark white light, and showed to a neon against the sterile white sheet behind him. It was a privacy partition. One hospitals used in common rooms to let patients rest. There was an IV drip sitting at Chun-Woos left hand, A large machine set up towered over the teacher, the blinking lights and small screens in constant movement next to his utter stillness. The overhead lights made him look haggard.

"I can't decide if you're stupid, or…" Chun-Woo paused in thought, trying to come up with something worse than stupid.

"What happened?" Shi-Woon tried to say. It came out as a croak and a garble.

"What happened? You mean after you jumped off of that," Chun-Woo struggled to continue calmly, "bridge. You mean after that?"

A bridge? Oh, right, Shi-Woon jumped off a bridge. "You told me-"

"I told you to stay there! I told you to not move! And what do you do? You let go of the railing and jump! Do you have a death wish? Is that what this was all about?"

"You told me to jump!" Shi-Woon argued. "You told me that was the only way that you would take me on as your student!"

"Yeah, I did. And then, I told you to not jump off of the bridge when you were standing on the other side of that partition! But did you listen to me? No, you jumped. You jumped down a 42 foot dropped and knocked yourself unconscious and almost drowned!"

"But…" Shi-Woon struggled, his mind bringing up impossible things, "But we had to fight the monster. We…"

"Monster?" Chun-Woo muttered, looking lost. "What the hell are you talking about. Kid, how hard did you hit your head?" A panicked look crossed his face. "What's your name?"

 _-My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to-_

"Kid! You didn't lose your memory did you? I don't think my insurance covers that."

"Shi-Woon Yi." Shi-Woon responded slowly, blinking back audial hallucinations. "I'm Shi-Woon Yi."

"Ah, good," Chun-Woo let out a deep sigh. He ran a hand through his messy hair twice, stopping the second time at his forehead causing the bangs to poke up in odd directions.

Shi-Woon studied the older man again, now that he felt more alert. He first noticed that the older man was no longer wearing the light jean jacket from earlier that night. There were also signs of dampness on the t-shirt he wore, one that was a different color from earlier that night. Actually all of Chun-Woo's clothes were different from earlier that night.

An idea dawned on Shi-Woon.

"You jumped in after me."

Chun-Woo glanced at Shi-Woon before giving a light shrug and returning to staring off into the middle distance.

Shi-Woon looked at how his hair was still a little wet in the back and how his shoes still seemed to drip.

"Does that mean I'm your student now?"

Chun-Woo startled, jumping to his feet. "What?! No, absolutely not!"

Shi-Woon jumped at the outburst. "Wh- What do you mean? You said-"

"I don't care what I said! I am not taking you as a student." Chun-Woo stated, flatly, his arms crossed.

"But I did everything you said! You have to train me! That was the deal!"

Chun-Woo snapped. "Screw the deal! You think I'm going to take you as a student now? You could have died! How stupid do you get to jump off of a freaking bridge! And I don't take stupid students!"

"But-"

"Nope! That's it! End of discussion!" Chun-Woo crossed his arms into an X pattern. "Finite! I don't even understand why I'm still here! You're alive, and you know who you are, at least. I don't need to be here anymore!" Chun-Woo gathered up a wet jean jacket and grabbed a bag. HE almost sprinted towards the side of the privacy partition.

"Please!" Shi-Woon begged.

Chun- Woo stopped as he moved to exit. He took a long slow breath, and let it out in a sigh. When he turned back to the boy in the hospital bed, his eyes were serious, and his mouth was set.

"Look. It's not that I don't want to teach you, cause I really don't," Chun-Woo smiled at his small throw away joke, before his face turned somber again. "But, I can't train you." Shi-Woon opened his mouth to argue, but Chun-Woo plowed ahead. "You jumped off a bridge because some old man you don't know told you to. Like seriously, who does that?"

"I don't have anything left!" Shi-Woon professed, feeling like he was close to begging. "I can't live through this life anymore! I can't take the daily bullshit that goes on every single fucking day! It's so goddamn lonely!" Chun-Woo looked on, as Shi-Woon slowly broke apart. "I don't have anyone! I don't have any friends, I barely have a family… When I saw you last night, I felt like I finally had something. There was a connection! Somehow, watching that fight was like home! Was like nostalgia! It was real!"

Shi-Woon balled up the sheets in his hands, holding onto something as he started to openly sob.

He couldn't have this taken away as well. Not with how unstable he felt. His body felt so alien, even his mind didn't feel the same! The martial art that Chun-Woo had was the closest thing to normal that Shi-Woon could get.

"Jesus, kid," Came a soft murmur.

Shi-Woon felt a hot shameful blush work its way onto his face. He glanced up at Chun-Woo ready for whatever cutting remark he had left.

But the soft look in the older man's eye abated the heat. Those were not eyes of a man in disgust or disdain. Those were eyes of understanding.

"If it means that freakin' much to you, I'll train you. Just don't get so hysterical."

* * *

And boom! It is still Wednesday on the Pacific Coast. I finally made it!

You know, I dream but simple dreams. I dream of a day when I finish the chapter early and post it on a Tuesday... It is a far off dream, but now it is one day closer to reality.


	6. Fight! Fight! Fight!

I know, I know… I'm late… I'm sorry.

* * *

 _-"Humans do not remember these talks. To them, it is always just a dream."-_

Shi-Woon sat up in his bed slowly, trying to ease into wakefulness so that he could keep the dream he had been having with him as he woke. The dream had felt important. It felt like it was making a point, or telling him something about his future.

But the farther Shi-Woon's head went from the pillow, the faster the dream disappeared.

Shi-Woon sat in his bed for a few long minutes, trying desperately to bring back the edges of the dream, trying to jog his mind with thoughts that would bring up even a scrap of the memory. It left his mind in a whirling mess, as if it was trying to assemble a puzzle in the dark.

Finally, Shi-Woon stumbled out of his bed, giving up on the hopeless mission.

Shi-Woon got dressed slowly, his eyes landing on a pile of his wet clothes from yesterday. The thought left a bit of happiness behind.

Shi-Woon wandered into the quiet kitchen, watching how the rising sun lit up the white walls. He grabbed a hardboiled egg and a piece of toast, and noticed that there was a new bottle of milk in the refrigerator.

The sun felt warm on his hands and face, and Shi-Woon got ready for school in the peaceful atmosphere.

He left the apartment slowly, walking in the brisk morning, watching the people begin to start their daily rush.

He watched them carefully. Watched the fruit stall set up its tent and lay out its produce. Watched a young mother kiss her child goodbye at a storefront. Watched two people chat in the coolness of a building.

He felt awake. He felt aware. Shi-Woon felt like he was involved with the world around him. It was… weird.

He arrived at his school before the bell, but not so early that he avoided the crowds of children. Shi-Woon stepped into the tide of students, letting them guide him up the steps into the school. He maneuvered through the crowd working his way towards his classroom.

"Shi-Woon!" A high-pitched voice called out, stopping him in his tracks. Shi-Woon glanced over his shoulder to see Sae-Hee working her way through a group of students to get to him. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face in a half ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her eyes. She wore her uniform correctly, which was a novelty at this school, her jacket correctly buttoned over her blouse and her skirt staying at mid-thigh length. Shi-Woon was struck by how responsible she seemed.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you since yesterday!"Sae-Hee's face clouded with anxiety. "I heard what happened in you home room. Did you really get into an argument with Mr. Wooseong? Why would you do that? It's so unlike you!"

Shi-Woon shifted uncomfortably at the disapproving look she sent him. But he didn't have an answer for her. How could he possibly describe how his body moved on its own, or how it felt like someone else was using his voice?

Sae-Hee waited for him to respond, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she tried to wait him out.

The first bell rang and Shi-Woon let out a sigh of relief. He gave Sae-Hee a sheepish smile as he scratched at the back of his head. "I have to get to class."

Sae-Hee's mouth took an unimpressed turn and Shi-Woon saw a _–pink haired green-eyed beauty with a hell of a temper.-_

"This isn't finished, " She warned him.

Shi-Woon scurried away from the girl trying to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere. He ducked into his homeroom and was met with something much worse.

The students were all staring at him. They were no longer peaking out of the corners of their eyes or turning quickly away when his head turned towards them. Now they were staring blatantly, whispering behind hands as he moved towards his desk.

The looks were scorching against his skin, making his ears go red with their heat. But the heat was soothed by the icy trickle of fear when he saw Chang-Ho and his crew watching him just as intently.

But with the mixture of embarrassment and fear was a slab of indifference. _–'Let them look!'-_ It seemed to say. _–'And I'll give them something to look at!'-_

Shi-Woon sat down at his desk, keeping his eyes low so it wouldn't catch any of his peers'. He stayed like that for the entire twenty minutes before Mr. Wooseong arrived for class.

From there things went back to relative normalcy. Mr. Wooseong continued to make cutting remarks about certain students grades and behaviors.

They were introduced to a new Infirmary doctor. The woman had been a shocking beauty, though she seemed to be a little inappropriately dressed for her current job. The woman had smiled happily into the camera leading to the televisions in all of the classrooms, leaning forward so that most of her bosom was on full display to the high school audience.

Shi-Woon had stared in shock and embarrassment.

'She must be really strong' Shi-Woon thought to himself. 'All strong women have really big boobs.' The idea seemed odd to him, but it had the same rightness that the idea that good teachers were perverts. There was no way Shi-Woon could explain it, it just was.

Chun-Woo had all but ignored Shi-Woon during his moments to teach. He had read woodenly from a book about literature, ignoring any questions or attempts to interrupt. He had ended with a self study as he pulled out his phone to play games on it.

Shi-Woon had tried multiple times to get Chun-Woo's attention, but the teacher seemed to have an amazing ability of not caring. He would meet Shi-Woon's eye, or see Shi-Woon raise his arm, and he would plow through to whatever else he was lecturing about. If you could call it lecturing.

Shi-Woon felt like he was physically suffering through the classes. He knew there had been a change yesterday, knew the promise that Chun-Woo had made to him, but here they were in the same old day, doing everything the exact same way. It was maddening.

But Shi-Woon finally made it to lunch, and without a second spared, Shi-Woon left the classroom, avoiding eye contact with any possible antagonists, skipped past the lunch room, and found himself a corner of the school where no one visited. He sank himself down by a wall next to a corner, hoping to avoid anyone who might want to do him harm during the lunch break.

He had wanted to be by himself for a moment. There just seemed to be so uch attention focused on him today that Shi-Woon didn't feel like he could figure out what he was feeling.

Shi-Woon leaned against the warm brick wall, looking up at the ceiling as his mind started to wander to the past couple of days.

"Shi-Woon, there you are!" A light voice came from behind startling the sophomore, and breaking his train of thought. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He turned around to face his childhood friend. "You make it sound like I was hiding, Sae-Hee," Shi-Woon mumbled.

The brunette smiled at him. "Are you saying that you weren't?"

'Not from you,' Shi-Woon replied mentally.

"Is something happening at home?" Sae-Hee continued when all Shi-Woon did was look away. "Is everything okay with your mom? I know she works pretty late…"

Shi-Woon sighed at the line of questioning. Why did Sae-Hee always ask about stuff she knew about already? "I'm fine. I was just tired yesterday so I got annoyed when Mr. Wooseong kept yelling at me," Shi-Woon half assed, curling up against the wall.

"It's not nothing, Shi-Woon," Sae-Hee sighed. "You were never this moody when you were a kid. You were always smiling and so happy back then." Shi-Woon grimaced. "Seriously, Shi-Woon is something wrong?"

Shi-Woon thought about telling her something. Perhaps try to describe the constant harassment he got everyday, or how he felt disconnected from his body, or his near death experience yesterday or how he was now going to learn how to fight. But each choice he thought of was connected to the next. If he told her anything he would be telling her everything.

Shi-Woon was chewing over his options, Sae-Hee patiently waiting for his answer, when his time was up.

"Hey, what's this? I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Shi-Woon."

Shi-Woon froze at the mocking voice.

Chang-Ho.

Shi-woon clambered to his feet turning to look at the group of boys who were slowly spreading out around them.

"Uh, who's this?" Sae-Heee asked, her nerves cracking her cheerful voice. "Friends of yours?" She hoped, looking over at Shi-Woon nervously.

"Yeah, that's what we are," one of the seniors answered with a grin. "Friends."

The rest of the group snickered at the joke.

Shi-Woon's gaze flickered to Chang-Ho, trying to gauge just how bad this was going to be. The boy was grinning along, but seemed to be settled with watching what was going to happen next. It was equal parts reassuring and distressing.

"Come on, asshole, who's your sweetheart here?" One of the teens with an underbite sidled up closer to Sae-Hee, who understandably backed away.

Shi-Woon looked towards his feet, hoping that no answer would bring attention away from his best friend and more on to himself. He couldn't fight yet. He hadn't even started learning from Chun-Woo. If he tried anything now he would just get Saw-Hee and himself into more danger.

"Oi, brat," someone shoved his head forward. "Aren't you going to answer your 'friend'?"

Shi-Woon grit his teeth and pulled his mind further away from reality. Maybe if he didn't pay attention, this next part wouldn't hurt as much

"Come on, sweetheart! At least tell us your name."

"Ah! Let go of me!" Sae-Hee yelped, bringing Shi-Woon immediately into reality.

The sophomore looked up to see the boy with the underbite yanking Sae-Hee by her arm towards the others. She looked frightened. Her eyes were large and glassy as she leaned back with all her might, trying to yank her arm out of the other boy's grasp. The boys around her were grinning to each other, and the boy with the underbite continued to talk to her, grinning at her discomfort.

The implication was obvious.

 _-"Like hell."-_

Shi-Woon's body thundered forward. He grabbed the malign arm pulled his arm back, chambering his fist under his shoulder.

"Let go of her, bastard," Shi-Woon yelled before unleashing the punch into the dwarfed jaw of the jackass who just tried to hurt his best friend.

The punch was devastatingly weak in Shi-Woon's eyes. The boy looked like he got slapped.

There seemed to be a roll of silence, a moment where everyone took the same breath.

"The hell!" The boy yelled out, grabbing Shi-Woon's jacket and pulling his arm back for a wild swing.

Shi- Woon kicked out, aiming for the kids unguarded stomach. But it felt like his leg was dragging through molasses. And when the leg finally connected to the soft side of the teenager, it hit felt shockingly weak. Sure, the boy still bent double, clutching at his stomach as all the air was shoved out of his lungs, but he didn't go anywhere. He wasn't forced away from Shi-Woon's space like Shi-Woon had been naively expecting.

"You little creep!" A shout sounded behind him. Arms entered his periphery vision and again, Shi-Woon's body moved on a long forgotten instinct.

His knees buckled and his feet swiveled. His back curled and he was under the arms trying to grab him. He was weaving out of the sandwiched position between the two high-schoolers. Even as he moved to escape the grab, part of his mind remembered exactly where Sae-Hee was moving to keep himself between the girl and the group of thugs.

Shi-woon straightened back up, looking around carefully at the four other boys. As he stood up though he found himself gasping for breath. Each drag of hot air into his lungs burned his throat and made his sides ache. It felt like he had been running for hours!

The confusion started to rise up in his mind again, clouding reality with this film, making things fuzzy at the side. Or maybe that was the lack of oxygen since he found himself panting harder trying to get enough air into his body to stop the aching in his chest.

The panicked voice of Sae-Hee broke through Shi-Woon's glazed mind. "Shi-Woon!"

Shi-Woon twisted left to look at her, make sure she was okay, but she was looking to his right, eyes wide in fear and shock.

A hand grabbed his collar, blunt finger nails pushing through cotton to pinch and scrape at his skin. His body was yanked forward, pulling him down and off of his feet.

Shi-Woon turned his head to look at his attacker. The world spun before one of Shi-Woon's eyes locked on the face of Chang-Ho. The bald high-schooler's face was a mask of concentration and rage. The image would be stuck in Shi-Woon's mind forever, even as the raised fist knocked into the outer bone of his eye-socket knocking him to the ground with a flaring pain causing his vision to flash reds and purples.

"Little bitch!" Chang-Ho grabbed Shi-Woon's collar. "I'm gonna beat the fucking shit out of you!" He snarled yanking Shi-Woon around on his knees so that he was facing him again. He pulled back his arm, in what would have been a powerful punch, but Shi-Woon moved first.

When he had been hit, it had been disorienting and he had been knocked off his feet. But he had been able to pull a foot under him while Chang-Ho had been threatening him.

He shoved off of his foot, tucking his chin, gritting his teeth as he powered forward, aiming as best as he could.

His forehead met Chang-Ho's chin, knocking the boy's head back. It made teeth click together, grunts of pain to be snarled out.

Shi-Woon staggered at the blow, clutching at his head as a headache raged behind his eyes.

That had not been the best idea. He must have hit with the wrong part of his forehead, because surely a head butt shouldn't hurt this much.

There was a battle cry before Shi-Woon was tackled to the ground again. A heavy but lean body straddled his stomach, trapping him to the ground. A hand grabbed his collar once more, yanking him forward to strike him down.

Shi- Woon couldn't stop the onslaught. His body kept being yanked around, up with a pull down with a punch. He tried to swing out with his arms, but he was so overpowered he only met air.

Unable to retreat or attack, Shi-Woon was let with trying to defend his face. His hands and arms came up trying to cover the area, trying to soften the blows.

Shi-Woon had just received an awful hit to his mouth and lower nose when the blows weakened before disappearing completely. The heavy weight was lifted off his chest, allowing the young boy to curl onto his side like he had wanted to do the entire beating.

Cool hands touched at his hair and face. A sobbing voice called out his name.

Shi-Woon peered out of his protection to see Sae-Hee kneeling next to him, tears dripping down her cheeks as she tried to check him over with her hands.

She kept babbling apologies as she simultaneously tried to bring Shi-Woon closer to her as well as keep him away so she could look at this bruises.

Shi-Woon glanced past her, seeing Mr. Wooseong holding a screaming and thrashing Chang-Ho back. Blood was sluggishly making its way down the teenager's face, streaking over his lips and teeth that were showing in a snarl.

Relief relaxed Shi-Woon's body into the ground, crashing his head needlessly onto the ground and bringing the headache back full force.

"Ow." Shi-Woon groaned out.

* * *

One step forward… two steps back… But at least I had some forward momentum there! Eh? Eh?

I'll try harder for next week, Rayakashi.

Thank you for reading.


	7. ---

… So… I'm not uploading this week…

Below is a long rambling explanation. If you don't care, just know that I will be uploading the next two weeks(so next Wednesday(14th) and then the Wednesday(21st) after that) as punishment.

Read on if you like excuses:

I wish I could say that it's because I got sick. That work got crazy. That my kids needed my help, or that my computer died and I couldn't write for these last two weeks… But really, it's because I am lazy AF. I always have a problem of procrastinating til the last minute. The last two chapters I wrote Tuesday and Wednesday before posting. I wrote up to the wire and posted whatever was there because I was already late. I thought that pressure helped with my creativity. And in a way I was right. But mostly, it just made me stressed and annoyed with myself.

I was planning to do the same this week. I got to Monday and realized that I hadn't written over the weekend like I had planned to. That I had nothing. So I thought, okay, when I get home I will write for at least two hours to make up for the weekend. Instead, I found out that I really like Korean Dramas. On Tuesday I realized I really needed to buckle down or I would be in a jam on Wednesday. Instead, I remembered how much I loved NCIS. On Wednesday, I was planning to write from the time I got home until midnight, and then proof read on Thursday and upload. I even had some pithy saying about how "at least it's not Friday". But Wednesday I watched Criminal Minds for four hours as I made dinner and told myself that I just needed to watch one more episode before I started writing. Because, really I couldn't _cook_ and write, or _eat_ and write, or _curl up on a chair and watch Criminal Minds episodes_ and write…

And so I found myself here. Having nothing solid written and already past my bed time. A bed time imposed so that I can wake up and actually get to work on time tomorrow. And I realized, I just can't upload this week.

I'm sorry.

However, as I said above, I will upload two weeks in a row as punishment. Maybe I won't learn from these pressured writing spurts, or perhaps I will be able to create something for the next two weeks and find a schedule that's actually effective. Only time and self restraint will tell.

I hope you have a good night… morning… whatever, and that you will forgive me for backing down on a promise.

Til next week...


	8. There is a Secret in Seoul

So before I start just wanted to assure you guys, I don't think of writing as punishment. I realized that might have sounded a bit negative in the last post, but I just meant that if I allow myself to get off of a schedule, I will continue to do so. So, to try to keep up with my self-imposed promise, I needed to add another upload so that I don't continue to put writing off. It would probably be better to just write everyday, but that can go wrong easily, and for me, if I don't hit the markers I set for myself, I just give up… It's something I'm working on…

Didn't work like I wanted it to, but it did make me type over a span of days instead of the last five hours. So… progress.

* * *

Shi-Woon stared at his feet as he sat on the infirmary bed, watching his feet swing above the linoleum floor. He could hear the raised voices of Mr. Wooseong and the principal outside, though it was impossible to tell what they were actually saying.

Shi-Woon wasn't sure what would happen after this. He didn't think any of this would actually be noticed by the teachers. Chang-Ho and his group were always so careful to avoid detection, Shi-Woon had never expected them to be exposed. Especially by him.

"Are you feeling better?" A teasing voice asked him.

Shi-Woon turned his head to look at the new infirmary nurse. She was even more beautiful in person. The camera had darkened the sparkle that seemed to dance in her eyes, and it definitely hadn't shown a single part of her long legs, that peeked out from underneath the long white doctors coat that she wore over her revealing blouse. Her long hair was long, reaching all the way down to her hips, like a secondary jacket.

Shi-Woon nodded mutely, feeling unnaturally shy in front of this beautiful woman.

The woman raised a hand, hiding the bottom part of her face. It gave her any inexplicable look of innocence and youth, with the way the bottom of the sleeve covered over palm.

"Oh that's good!" She shifted closer to him, her eyes narrowing with delight. "I was worried when you first came in here, what with all the bruising." She lowered the hand concealing her face, revealing two bright lips pushed into a pout. "Is there anyway I can make you feel better?" She reached out and touched Shi-Woon's leg, her eyes locked on to his face in mock pity.

Shi-Woon's eyes slid down to the hand resting innocently on his thigh and felt all moisture leave his mouth. 'Holy crap…'

Shi-Woon slowly slid his gaze back up to the smiling face of the doctor. The smile was bright and welcoming, but the eyes were sharp. It made him feel uncomfortable, like he was on the wrong end of a practical joke.

Shi-Woon made an unintelligible noise.

"I'm a doctor, so I know how to make people feel better," She murmured.

Shi-Woon tried to think of something to say. But his mind sent back static. He had _never_ been in a situation like this before! Normally girls didn't think of him like that! They didn't look at him like that! They weren't interested in a – _idiot_ \- loser.

Shi-Woon stumbled out some syllables, maybe getting some consonants in there. The doctors eyes glittered as a slow smile brushed its way onto her mouth. It was taunting in its sexuality.

The door opened suddenly, spooking both the student and doctor.

Chun- Woo stamped into the room, his eyes sharply focused on the commotion outside. "Shi-Ho, is he alright?" Chun-Woo asked, closing the sliding door behind him with a snap. His eyes slid back to the other two inhabitants. The eyes were shockingly cold, and more than a little dismissive.

Shi-Ho seemed to bounce up to the tops of her toes, stepping away from the sophomore. "Oh, he's fine! It looks like it's just some bruising and maybe a small concussion." She flounced over to the older man, her hair twitching with each step.

"Good," Chun-Woo sighed out, before giving her a pointed look. "Stop bothering the kid."

"Huh?" The doctor gasped, pressing a hand against her chest dramatically. " What do you mean bother him! I was just talking to him! Just like I'm talking to you!" She parted the white coat, pressing the middle section out and around her hips so that her hands were tucked behind her back, holding the cloth at bay. It revealed her very small skirt, and the position of her hands emphasized her chest and already revealing shirt. She leaned forward suggestively, as if the rest of her appearance and body position wasn't enough.

Shi-Woon felt his mouth pop open in shock. She was so… forward! He had never seen a woman act so brazenly before. Sure, they might wear revealing outfits, but the never acted like this! Wasn't she embarrassed?

Shi-Woon glanced up at Chun-Woo expecting to see the man practically drooling over this gorgeous woman.

Instead Chun-Woo kept his eyes completely focused on the woman's face, not even sliding past her jaw line. His eyes were cool, and he leaned back from her, hands resting inside his pockets. "I'm telling you, Shi-Ho, stop toying with him."

Shi-Ho stood up, the playful smile that was on her face morphing into a smirk. "I wasn't doing anything bad." She explained. "It was just that he turned so many different colors. I didn't think people could turn that red!"

Her eyes flicked to Shi-Woon who was still sitting on the bed. The look in her eyes was like a fox, playful but mean-spirited.

"Don't let her get to you, kid." Chun-Woo instructed, "She just likes to see people squirm."

Shi-Woon looked at the older man uncertainly. Not let her get to him? How was he supposed to do that?

It was weird though. It seemed these two already knew each other. Well enough to know each other personally.

"I only like to see people squirm when they're under me," Shi-Ho giggled, her eyes focusing their gaze on Chun-Woo's face, seeming to search for something.

Chun-Woo sighed at the innuendo, as Shi-Woon felt his face fire up in mortification. Without another look at the new doctor, Chun-Woo stepped past the woman, walking over to his seated student.

"What the hell were you doing?" Chun-Woo asked, not sounding nearly as angry as the wording hinted at. "I thought you didn't get into fights like that."

The sexual discomfort was quickly taken over by embarrassment. Shi-Woon returned his stare to his shoes. " I don't, usually."

Chun Woo let out a chuff. "And what changed this time, kid? That other dude nearly beat you unconscious. What the hell were you trying to do?"

Shi-Woon chewed on his bottom lip, feeling stupid. "I was trying to help Sae-Hee."

Chun-Woo scratched his head at the name, trying to remember where he had heard it before. "Sae-Hee?"

Shi-Woon nodded at the rhetorical question. "They had grabbed her. I thought they were going to hurt her."

"That girl," Chun-Woo remembered, thinking of the crying girl who was standing there when he had arrived at the scene. He remembered her because she had so many teachers standing around her, all of them trying to ask her what happened. It had seemed rather ridiculous to have five teachers trying to talk to one student, especially when each time the girl tried to answer a question one of the teachers asked, another teacher would try to calm her down as she started to tear up. It seemed counterproductive.

Chun-Woo had ignored the congregation once he realized that Shi-Woon had been led away to the Infirmary, and that the other boys were already being carefully watched in one of the teacher offices.

"You were trying to protect her?" Chun-Woo prodded.

"Trying to." Shi-Woon agreed, sullenly. "I don't even know what I was doing, I was just trying to make them let go of her."

"Yeah, you should have waited for me to at least teach you how to punch," Chun-Woo pointed out, dryly.

"Punch?" Shi-Ho asked, her eyes flickering with interest. "You were going to teach him how to punch?"

Shi-Woon glanced over at Chun-Woo, uncertain about if he should answer that. The teacher seemed to be staring deliberately at the wall, like if he didn't look in the other adults direction she would cease to exist.

The purposeful ignoring just seemed to make Shi-Ho more interested. Shi-Woon felt like he could literally see a tail start to wave as her eyes focused more and more directly on Chun-Woos back. The intense "stare down" seemed to finally break Chun-Woo.

"I was going to teach him how to fight," Chun Woo half-explained, waving his hand like he was waving away the situation.

"Teach him?" Shi-Ho parroted, the thought seeming to amuse her to no end. "Maybe this school _is_ changing you."

Chun-Woo turned around to give her a put-upon glare. "I was just gonna get him in shape and then teach him how to kick someone in the balls."

Shi-Woon jumped at that. "What!? But you said you would teach me that-"

"I never said what I would teach you specifically. I-"

Shi-Ho watched as the two argued back and forth. Chun-Woo's face was a mix of unimpressed and attention. His entire being seemed to be focused on the sophmore sitting in front of him.

Her eyes landed on Shi-Woon, weighing him carefully. The cheery smile that donned her face dimmed as her eyes slid down and up the young boy's body. She opened her mouth, hesitated, and then closed it again, her eyes flickering tactfully to Chun-Woo's back.

"You'll have to train everyday!" She cut in to the two's bickering, her face back to a mask of jovial taunting.

"Yeah yeah," Chun-Woo rolled his eyes as Shi-Woon nodded enthusiastically.

Shi-Woon looked up at his teacher "Are we going to start today?" Shi-Woon asked, feeling excited and anxious.

"There's stuff I have to take care of." Chun-Woo dismissed.

Shi-Woon felt the energy rush out of him like hot steam, leaving him limp without its pressure. He looked up at Chun-Woo pitifully, hoping the other man would change his mind. The teacher lasted five seconds of his baleful gaze.

"Ugh, I can meet up with you in the morning. Come here at 6. We'll go through some exercises to see where you're at."

Shi-Woon perked up again, beaming at the older man.

"Go home, kid. Make sure you sleep tonight."

* * *

Shi-Woon walked out of the gates of the school, stepping into the daily traffic towards home. This week felt so hectic. It was like every time he had taken this walk this week he was feeling a different emotion. The mixture of routine and change was messing with his status quo.

Shi-Woon stepped into a crosswalk, glancing both ways carefully.

That's when he saw the girl across the street. He wasn't usually taken to looking at women, but there was something about her that was different from everyone else.

Her hair was true red color, shocking against the surrounding brown and black. She stood proud but disinterested, her eyes locked on a phone in her hand that she was fiddling with. Her eyes only left the phone to glance up and lock with Shi-Woon's.

The automatic reaction to look away was waylaid by how intense the green of her eyes were. He had never seen such an eye color before.

The disinterested look in her eyes narrowed into a look of annoyance. An aggressive challenge seemed to come from her, daring him to continue to look at her.

Shi-Woon did not take that dare. He quickly looked back to his feet, focusing once more on continuing home.

Shi-Woon was passing by her when a young man in a black hat, stepped next to her, his voice carrying. "Any news from gramps?"

"No." She sighed. "He's just saying that it was last sensed in this area."

Shi-Woon looked up, the conversation peaking his interest. What was in this area? A shrine? Were they lost?

The boy with the hat also had a tattoo covering his left cheek. It was shocking at first glance, but it emphasized the boy's unique look. And the two looked like they fit together. The boy had stylish but rocker style clothes, things that gave him an outsider look. The girl on the other hand seemed to have ripped her clothes for her own purposes. It made them look distinctive among the crowd.

The boy, leaned over the short girl's shoulder, pointing at something on her phone. "We'll look in Quadrant 4, see if we can find anything there. We'll meet up with Stone Mountain around here." The boy's eyes flicked up to meet Shi-Woon's blatant stare.

The look he gave him was just the same as the girl's look. Challenging, cold, sharp.

Shi-Woon looked away quickly, almost tripping over his own feet. Why were there so many people staring at him with daggers in there eyes!?

Actually, the street seemed filled with people milling around, looking at their cellphones, or loitering in groups. Usually the streets were messes of moving people, but now it felt like there were pockets of stillness that the river of people now had to walk around.

Shi-Woon turned his eyes to his surroundings, looking at teens and adults standing in the shadows of buildings, talking to each other as their gazes focused on the pedestrians.

Another woman drew Shi-Woon's attention. She was beautiful, like a princess from another age. She walked with a grace that he didn't see people use anymore, and her eyes were focused beyond him, like she was looking into a different world. Her long hair brushed down to her hips in a straight black. She was like the epitome of Korean beauty.

She walked with purpose, a cellphone perched to her ear, her face a bland disinterest.

"Yes I understand. I will make sure to look into it."

Shi-Woon glanced over his shoulder as the woman walking away. She sounded so professional and commanding. He never imagined that a girl his own age could sound like that.

Shi-Woon continued his walk home, carefully watching the silent onlookers. It was an eerie atmosphere, and Shi-Woon was all too happy to reach home.

* * *

Frankly, I should have added these people in an earlier chapter, to create a better sense of foreshadowing and movement. But I only just realized how I wanted them to work in this universe. I hadn't even thought I was going to get to them into this story until about chapter 3. And by then the story had momentum towards the Starting Event. But they are being added now, and I'm trying to plan farther ahead in my story so I don't get these weird character introductions again.

Hope you liked this new installment.


End file.
